Maya
by ArizonaBay
Summary: Post Requiem! This is a story about S&M's infant child.
1. Birth

From: ephemeral@ephemeralfic.org  
  
Date: Wed, 9 Aug 2000 22:27:40 -0500  
  
Title: Maya  
  
Author: Diana R.  
  
E-mail: msrequiem@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Big one for requiem  
  
Disclaimer: They belong to CC and Fox and 1013.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Keywords: Character Deaths  
  
Major AN: Once again this is another story that I wrote nearly four years ago! I can't believe I could even still find it on the web! Well.... once again I wrote this when I was a freshmen in High School so the reading level isn't great, but the idea is still quite good for a fifteen year old! Lol, please R & R! :)  
  
*********************************************  
  
Georgetown Hospital December 18, 2000  
  
Maggie sat by her daughter clutching her hand as she screamed in agony. She cried out for Mulder. Her contractions were taking their toll on her tiny body. She had insisted on a natural birth despite her doctors concerns. Despite her pregnancy she seemed thinner and weaker than ever before. She had lost her will to live after he disappeared. She only went on for the unborn child for the child was innocent and deserved a chance at life. The doctor looked up at her with his young careless face.  
  
"Just one more push! Dana come on! It will be all over." He said joyfully. Dana let out an anguished scream and fell limp just before her daughter took her first breath. The heart monitor alerted the nurse and doctor that she had flat lined. The doctor opened up the door and yelled for help. The nurse quickly took the baby.  
  
Every thing had started going into slow motion for Maggie. She could see the doctor yelling for everyone to stand by as he tried to jump start her dead heart, but heard no sound. She saw no color. The only color she saw was the sky blue eyes that belonged to Dana. She could only hear the sound of her own heart and the blood rushing through her old worn out veins. In the distance she heard a baby crying and more shouts. She turned to see the nurse whom was holding her unnamed grandchild on the ground in a pool of blood. Every one was too busy trying to revive Dana to notice. They never saw what Maggie did. A man she did not know was holding the child. He held up his silenced gun to Maggie and fired it. Sound and color came rushing back to her as she lay breathing her last breaths on the floor. She heard the doctors yelling for security. Perhaps they saw him. She thought bitterly. It was too late for her. She joined her daughter and other loved ones in the after life moments later.  
  
*****************************  
  
The man had escaped fairly easily. He ran out of the hospital not caring who looked at him or who called the pathetic police. All he cared about was how he would be honored for his loyalties. First he managed to get rid of Mulder by tricking him into boarding a spacecraft. He was very valuable to them since he was immune to the virus. Now he had in his hands the new messiah. This child came from parents that were both made immune by man. This child was born with immunity. She was the first and the last. If he had a heart he would turn on them and use a sample of her precious blood to make vaccines for the coming plague. That would render the human species useless to them, but he did not have a heart. He ran out onto the large parking lot. A car came speeding out of no where. He opened the passenger door and got in quickly.  
  
"She is just a baby. I do not see why we have to sacrifice the innocent to the damned." Marita said coldly looking ahead at the black endless highway. Krycek shifted the weight of the child and sneered at both of them.  
  
"Because our loyalties will save us." He said soullessly. Marita gave an annoyed grunt.  
  
"We could turn on them and save everyone. Not just our own skin!" She yelled back her words dripping with venom. She could not bare it. Mulder and Scully had been put through hell. The least she could do was save their child. She snickered to herself. She would not let him give the child away like some barn animal. She would save the child at any cost since she had nothing to lose. Her heart was not truly with the baby however; she still had yet to fuck him over for leaving her to die. She smiled to herself. If he turned up empty handed they would surely kill him. This child was more valuable than all the gold and riches in the world.  
  
She sped up on the highway. They had thankfully just missed rush hour. They were heading north towards New Jersey. She smiled wickedly to herself. She had heard of a new NJ law that was going to come in very handy. It was too perfect. All she had to do was give Krycek a good bump on the head. Take the little brat. Go to the nearest hospital. Give the child to the nearest nurse. Then just leave no questions asked. Then they would surely kill Krycek for fucking such an important task up. She smiled to herself and looked over at him. He was carelessly leaning up against the window. The newborn seemed to have worn her little lungs out from crying.  
  
"You are holding her wrong." Marita said annoyed at him. "You need to support her head." She said through clenched teeth even though she did like to tell him he was doing something wrong. He snorted and shifted so he could hold her properly.  
  
Four hours later they found a decent motel outside Trenton. They got out of the car and walked over to the run down lobby. They took a room for the night and made themselves comfortable. Krycek roughly passed Marita the sleeping child. He sat down on the stained bed cover and glared up at Marita. He let himself fall back onto the bed. He heard Marita lay the newborn on the other bed and walk over to the chair that was nearest him. He thought nothing of it. He let himself start to drift off. He heard something being swung in the air over him. He opened his eyes to see Marita. She had savagely raised the chair over head. She slammed it down on his head with all the strength she could muster. It knocked him out cold. He had a large gash across his forehead. Blood was flowing out of it and onto the bed sheets. She hastily made her way over to the now crying baby. She picked her up with a tenderness that even surprised her. She made a dash for the car and slipped off into the night unnoticed.  
  
She ran through the parking lot of a local hospital. The cold bitter air was biting her lungs and burning her exposed flesh. She made her way into the hospital entrance and searched for the nearest nurse. She saw an elderly nurse walking towards her. She ran up to her and shoved the baby into her arms.  
  
"I do not want her." Marita stated as coldly as possible. The nurse just nodded bewildered, but before she could turn and leave the nurse asked a question.  
  
"What is the name? She asked staring up at her. Marita paused for a second not knowing what to say.  
  
"Maya." She stated. The nurse nodded then turned and left. Marita did the same wondering why she had answered her in the first place. Maya is not a name that they will be likely to key in on. She thought to herself. Maybe it was also because it was the name she always wanted as a child. In the end she dismissed it. She drove north in the night searching for a place to hide. She knew she would not be safe until Mulder was returned. She decided on keeping tabs on the child for him. All she could do was pray that they did not find her first.  
  
Finished 


	2. Found

From: ephemeral@ephemeralfic.org Date: Sat, 28 Oct 2000 14:55:12 -0500  
  
************************************  
  
Georgetown Hospital June 14, 2001  
  
Mulder awoke with an ache throughout his body. He did not know where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was being with Skinner in the woods in Oregon. He blinked open his eyes. The bright daylight streaming in through the windows nearly blinded him. He groaned and felt a hand on his arm.  
  
"It is alright Agent Mulder. You are home now." Skinner said soothingly to Mulder. Mulder barely heard him before he fell back into a deep sleep. Skinner sat back down into a chair that was beside Mulder. He did not know where to begin with Mulder. There was so much he had missed in his life over the past year. Mulder opened his eyes a few hours later. He tried to sit up only to realize every muscle in his body was in agony. He groaned and looked over to see not only Skinner but the three stooges as well. They all seemed overly happy to see him.  
  
"What happened?" He asked.  
  
"We were hoping that you could give us a better idea of that." Langly replied nervously. Mulder looked up at him confused.  
  
"How long have I been here?" He asked expecting a few days as an answer. "You have been here for three days." Langly said then paused and continued on. "But you were missing for a little over a year." Mulder looked up at him surprised. There was a long uneasy pause before Mulder broke the silence.  
  
"Where is Scully?" He asked half desperately. "Is she ok?" He added once he seen there panic and grieve stricken faces.  
  
"Agent Scully is gone." Skinner said teary eyed. Mulder looked up at them in panic.  
  
"What do you mean gone? She is still out there somewhere. We can still find her. Can't we?" Mulder asked desperately. They all looked up at him with very solemn expressions.  
  
"Gone meaning dead." Skinner said with a trembling voice. Mulder looked as if he had been hit in the balls with a bowling ball. He fell back into the bed and took a deep breath.  
  
"How?" Mulder asked shocked. Skinner shook his head sadly.  
  
"She died in labor." Mulder looked even more shocked.  
  
"That is impossible! She is barren!" Mulder said staring up at the four men in front of him.  
  
"You think it was easy for her to except? All of a sudden you are gone then the next moment she finds out she is with child. She was torn between crying her eyes out and jumping for joy." Skinner said sternly. "It was very hard for her. She wanted to rest and take it easy for the baby, but she also could not rest until she found the father. There is so much you have missed over the past year that I do not know where to start." Mulder looked up at him with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"I'm the father?" Mulder asked felling stupid about making such an assumption. Skinner nodded and smiled weakly. "Oh god." Mulder looked around almost panicked.  
  
"The baby is okay. Maggie is looking after it. Right?" Mulder said looking up for reassurance. Skinner looked down to the floor gloomily.  
  
"Dana died right after the baby was born. As the doctors and nurses were trying to revive her a man walked in. He shot the nurse who was taking care of the baby and Maggie. He had a silencer on his gun so no one noticed him in their confusion over Dana. He slipped out almost unnoticed. A male nurse was able to give police a description of the man. The description matched Krycek to a T. We have not found a trace of him or the baby anywhere." Skinner said sadly feeling as though he had failed Mulder. Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He was deep within shock. Scully is dead, Maggie is dead, I am a father, and the baby is missing. Kept repeating over and over in his mind. He just sat there and stared at his hands witch were placed over his lap. "Not to worry. We will find her. Sooner rather than later." Skinner said trying to comfort him. Mulder looked up at him as a single tear rolled freely down his left cheek.  
  
"Her?" He asked as his voice caught in his throat at his attempt to speak. Skinner nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have a daughter?" Skinner nodded. Mulder began to let more tears flow and at the same time he laughed. It was painful even to his ears. Then he thought about what Krycek could be doing to her. "We have to find her. I have to get out of here as soon as possible. I am going to find that fucking bastard and rip him limb from limb!" He yelled in anger at his helplessness. "I have to get her back." He sobbed. ********************************************  
  
Trenton Adoption Center June 14, 2001  
  
A young woman fresh out of college picked up a baby that had recently come under her care. Her age was not known. All the woman knew was that the child had came into their custody under the new law. The mother had said her name was Maya. The young woman, Lisa, picked up the baby and studied her face. She had a full head of curly red hair. She had beautiful green eye's. She had a cute nose that seemed too big for her. Maya had full rose colored lips. Lisa could not see why anyone would want to give her up. She was so adorable it was almost unbearable. She also did not know why no one had adopted her yet. If she were not so financially unstable she would see about adopting Maya herself. All she knew was that God had his reasons. There had to be a very good reason why such a beautiful little girl had not found a home yet.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
July 03, 2001 FBI Headquarters  
  
It was the first day back for Mulder. He had gone crazy looking through every possible lead. He could not sleep. He could not see straight. Grieve lay heavy in his sunken heart. He had not yet begun to mourn over the death of Scully. He had obsessed his time over finding his daughter. His biggest fear was never finding her and holding her. Scully died giving life to her. The least he could do was find her and keep her safe. If he could just look into her eyes once he could die happy. So he sat at his desk. His head hung low in self-defeat. Papers, case studies, field notes, and police reports were tossed here and there across his desk. There was a spot on his desk to the left of him that had escaped being buried. He turned his head to look at it. It looked like someone had poured acid on it. He smiled to himself as he remembered just how that happened. He remembered that he had walked into the office after a meeting with Skinner to find Scully using finger nail polish remover. She was sitting on his desk diligently rubbing her nails to get a god-awful color off of them. When she didn't look up at him. He surprised her by calling out her name. She jumped and in the process spilled some of the remover on his desk. It reacted with the finishing on his desk and made a wonderful acid looking burn mark. He slowly traced the girth of the mark with his finger and slowly made waning circles into the center. The things that reminded him of Scully were every where. And yet he had nothing that could remind him of his own daughter. He was ubiquitous in the search for his kidnapped daughter. Or at least he had been. His body was not fully recovered and he still needed rest. He couldn't be up and all over every lead like he wished to be. He hated his body for not being able to hold up. He hated himself for leaving Scully high and dry. He kept thinking that if he had stayed Scully would still be there beside him smiling and laughing and they would have a wonderful baby girl to be proud of together. That was the way it was meant to be he thought bitterly to himself. He didn't acknowledge Skinner when he came into the office with a fresh cup of coffee and a raisin bagel for him. "I brought you something to eat Mulder." Skinner said dryly in the dusty air of the basement. When Mulder still refused to address him he spoke up. "Agent Mulder you have been on auto drive for the past week. I know you haven't gotten more than a few hours sleep in that entire time and I know you haven't been eating. So as your AD I require that you go home for a few hours get some food in your stomach and rest." Mulder looked up at him angrily.  
  
"And how in the hell is that supposed to find her?" Mulder shot back vindictively. He glared virulently at Skinner. It was enough to make Skinner take a step back. After all, he thought, if it was me I would be in the same place right now.  
  
"If you do not get the proper rest and nourishment you need you will be a hazard on the field to yourself and others thus a liability to me. I am not asking you, but ordering you to get the rest you need. If you don't do as I ask I will be forced to have you thrown off the investigation." Skinner said harshly. Mulder looked up at him with a deep fury in his tormented eyes.  
  
"All right I will go home for a few hours, so long as you contact me as soon as anything develops." Mulder said angrily as he hastily brushed past Skinner and left the room.  
  
****************************************  
  
July 04, 2001 Albany New York  
  
Marita made her final preparations before she left her hotel. She was on her way to meet with Mulder. Her contact had been slow in relaying the information that Mulder had been returned to her. She had made a location change at least every other week. She knew that Krycek was hot on her tail. She thought he would have been killed by now, but that was a dreadful miscalculation that nearly cost her everything. She remembered being cornered by him in February. The only thing that saved her was the damn cat that jumped out of nowhere and startled him. He was distracted enough for her to kick the gun out of his hand and flee. She laughed as she flung an overnight bag that carried the few possessions she had on to her shoulder. She left the hotel in a hurry and quickly found a taxi. She could only hope her days of absconding were over now that Mulder was back.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Mulder's Apartment June 05, 2001  
  
Mulder awoke as his alarm clock went off. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. His new apartment momentarily addled him. It took him a second to realize where he was. He had moved into this apartment two days ago. The lease ran up on his old one and the gunman were kind enough to keep his things. He was almost entirely moved into it. Just a few boxes scattered here and there. He slowly got up and immediately noticed that his head was clearer and his body seemed ready to run a triathlon. As much as he hated to admit it Skinner was right. He needed the rest badly. Now that he was up the first thing that came to his mind was getting back on track and looking for his daughter. He took a quick shower and got dressed in record time. He walked out to his car and speeded down the highway to meet with Skinner.  
  
FBI Headquarters July 05, 2001  
  
Mulder slammed the car door shut and hurried towards the building, but Marita had other plans for him at the moment. She stepped out of her hiding place and confronted him. Their was a pure look of abhor in Mulder's eyes when he seen her.  
  
"What do you want! You know where she is don't you? I bet you helped Krycek out from the beginning! I swear to god if you have harmed her in anyway I'll kill you!" Mulder said furiously as a vein in his forehead protruded with the effort.  
  
"I will answer you, but not here. He could be on to me right now. We need to leave here and find a place where we can talk undisturbed." Marita said unfazed. Mulder remained tenacious with her.  
  
"Why should I do anything you say? How long have you been in all of this? I bet you even had a role in my abduction as well as Scully's." Mulder shot back. "Who are you afraid is on to you? Looks like you did a very good job for them you heartless bitch!" Marita was getting irritated with his rudeness.  
  
"Listen here you son of a bitch! I know where your daughter is, but I can not tell you here. He might be listing. If He finds out he'll get there before you. I can grantee you that." She whispered powerfully. Mulder just gave her one last scrutinizing glance and turned back to his car and gestured for her to follow. She walked over to the car and got in the passenger's side. When she got in he paid her no attention as he started the engine and drove off towards Alexandria. They had gone by Alexandria over two hours ago. They were headed in the direction of Newport News. Marita lost her patience with Mulder's cold shoulder. "I want to explain myself before I revel the location of your daughter." Marita stated breaking the silence between them.  
  
"I want to know where she is now." Mulder said with a surprising calm. If Marita knew any better she would be rather relived at his unexpected coolness. She knew all to well of the fire that was surely raging inside of him. She knew perfectly well that he wanted nothing more than to watch her die a slow painful death. After all she had a part in taking his daughter and killing the grandmother. She helped out in his abduction. She helped ruin everything he held sacred. He had a right to be her judge, jury, and executioner.  
  
"I will tell you, but first let me tell the whole story. Give me that much." Marita asked almost pleadingly. If told other wise she would tell him where Maya was right away, but she felt he needed to hear the entire story. She looked him straight in the eye and seen a desperate father hopelessly seeking his child. For the first time in her life she wanted to take back her actions. For a split second she wanted to cry out for forgiveness. "I promise you she is safe. I made sure of it." Marita said with a shuddering voice. Mulder just nodded his expectance with a slight hesitation.  
  
******************  
  
Dun, Dun, Dun.... On too part three, hehehe 


	3. Fate

From: ephemeral@ephemeralfic.org Date: Sat, 28 Oct 2000 14:54:05 -0500  
  
**************************************  
  
"Let me start from the time that Scully meant with Spender." She said then waited for Mulder's gesture for her to continue. He slightly nodded his head with his eyes fixed on the road up ahead. "Spender felt his impending mortality closing in on him. He felt that by giving Scully her right to bear children he would some how be righting some of the wrong he had done. When things all came right back to Oregon he felt he could start all over again. He thought he could breathe life back into the project. He knew you had to go. He felt threatened by you. As long as you were around there was no way the project could get back on its feet without being interrupted. He knew you would feel as though Scully was in jeopardy and leave her behind. That left you vulnerable. That's when you were taken, they knew it was your weakest moment. However Krycek, wanted revenge on Spender for putting him in prison. Krycek killed Spender and made an alliance with the aliens that took you. They wanted him to deliver your child as soon as he or she was born. They were scared of the implications the child posed. You and Scully both had received the vaccine. That means that your daughter was born with immunity. That has been the whole idea of the project. Create a new chapter in human evolution by introducing the vaccine to the majority of the public and then pass it onto our offspring. That is what they have tried so hard to stop us from achieving. Once we accomplish that we are no longer their creations. The birth of your daughter marked a turning point for humanity. Now it's only a matter of time before our fates fall out of their hands and into our own. With natural immunity we will never have a reason to ever fear them again." Marita said with a powerful depth and meaning in her voice as she stared out her window at the scenery.  
  
"And where does your innocence come into play?" Mulder asked as he illegally bypassed another car.  
  
"If I hadn't stopped Krycek he would have given your daughter over to them. They would have killed her. They would have never have returned you. By putting my life on the line I saved you and your daughter from colonization." Marita stated as she watched a phone poll whiz by.  
  
"I don't know if I can trust you, but if you would tell me where my daughter is I might just let you live to see another day." Mulder growled.  
  
"Is that some kind of threat?" Marita asked ruefully. "If you kill me I'll make sure you never find her." She threatened.  
  
"Just tell me where she is. I'll never ask another thing of you. If what you are saying is true I owe you everything. I will always be in debt to you, but if I find out otherwise I truly hope you can run faster than I can aim." Mulder countered.  
  
"After Krycek and I got away from the hospital she was born at we drove all the way to Trenton. I took advantage and knocked him out. I took the baby and went to the nearest hospital. I took advantage of a new law in New Jersey. It states that a mother that dose not want her newborn can leave it at any hospital no questions asked. That is just what I did. I dropped her off and left. I thought they would have killed Krycek, but I was sorely mistaken. I have been in hiding ever since I had a run in with him where he nearly killed me." Marita stated as she stared dully at the road.  
  
"That was back in December. She could be anywhere now." Mulder added worried, but at the same time grateful he was getting somewhere.  
  
"I have been keeping tabs on her. If you would kindly turn the car around I would be able to take you there. Mulder made an illegal u turn without hesitation.  
  
They had been driving for what seemed to Marita days. Mulder for the most part seemed overly calm for the situation. They had reached Trenton and Marita was giving Mulder directions to the adoption center that Maya was at.  
  
"You know that you will need some kind of proof when you get their don't you?" Marita stated simply.  
  
"Do you have a Cell phone?" He asked as he made yet another illegal pass.  
  
"I got rid of mine back in February."  
  
"I'll call the FBI when I get there."  
  
"Turn right." Marita said. As they turned the first building they saw was the adoption building. Mulder pulled into the first parking space he saw then got out and ran across the street to the building with Marita close behind him, but before they could get to the steps the heard shots from inside the building. Mulder instinctively drew his gun out. He tried the doorknob but it was locked. He ran around and found an open window. He and Marita climbed inside. They were in a small room where a large supply of baby items was being kept. They headed for the door. As they reached it they heard more gun shots from an upper story of the building. Once they hurried out of the room they came to what looked like a lobby. They heard yet another round of shots. The stairs were to their right. They ran as fast as they could. Once they were at the top of the stairs they found who was the cause of the problem.  
  
"Krycek!" Mulder yelled at the figure that was approaching them. Krycek was carrying a baby covered completely in a pink blanket. There were five bodies of nurses scattered across the narrow hallway. "Put her down Krycek!" Mulder screamed desperately. Krycek's response was to raise his gun and fire. Mulder was hit in the left side of his chest. Maria heard his body fall down the stairs. Marita did not turn to look. She kept her eyes on Krycek.  
  
"Please Krycek! Think about what you're doing!" He stopped and smiled at Marita.  
  
"I have to hand it to you Marita. You had me thrown off course their, but not to worry all is well. Now if you excuse me I need hand the fucking brat over to them." Krycek said savagely.  
  
"You will have to kill me first!" Marita yelled at him.  
  
"I'm trying to spare your life! I should kill you for betraying me, but I will not." Krycek stated as he trying to pass her. Marita pushed herself in front of him. She a hold of the hand Krycek was holding his gun with. She raised to her chest. She slid his pointer onto the trigger and forced his grip to tighten with her own.  
  
"You will have to kill me first." She ordered him once more. "This child dose not have to be sacrificed. She can save all of us. Why can you not see that?" She asked tearfully.  
  
"I told you that I will not kill you. Why must you push every thing to the limit?" He asked.  
  
"Because I love you. And I all ready know you could never kill me." Marita said strongly and Krycek's murderous expression softened as she brought her free hand up to cup his face. Her pointer finger found its way onto the trigger with his and her entire grip tightened. "And I know you love me. All I ask is that you leave her live in peace. She will save all of us." Marita said as a tear slid down Krycek's face. Before Krycek knew what was going on Marita tightened her grip and pulled the trigger. Krycek stared in horror as she fell backward and landed a few feet away from Mulder. Krycek hurried down the stairs with a wailing baby. He desperately checked for Marita's pulse, but none was to be found. He let out a desperate primal scream and slumped down to the floor. Her last words burned through his brain. He looked over at Mulder. He was loosing a great deal of blood, but his chest was still moving up in down with the effort of breathing. He looked down at the baby. He looked into her green eyes and back over to Marita's body.  
  
"Your right. I will save her, for you." Krycek said as he got up. There was a phone at a desk a few feet away from where he was standing. He walked over to the desk and placed Maya on it. He picked up the phone and proceeded to dial 911. The voice of a young man filled his ear asking what the emergency was.  
  
"There is a man dying of a gun shot wound to the chest his name is Fox Mulder." Krycek said and hung up. He didn't want to talk longer than he had to. He knew that they would just trace the call and have someone come as soon as possible. He lifted the gun to his temple and fired it.  
  
Trenton Hospital July 10 2001  
  
Mulder awoke to find that his chest felt like it was on fire. He turned to his right side and saw Skinner standing beside him. He took a few moments to search his memory for the events that got him here. It took him a few seconds, but he was able to recall being with Marita, going to the adoption center, shots, and Krycek.  
  
"Krycek had her!" Mulder yelled as he remembered that Krycek was holding her. Skinner put a reassuring hand on Mulder's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
"We found her on a desk in the adoption center. They wouldn't give her over without a legal guardian. And since she had no birth records they would only give her over to on of Scully's relatives. Her brother Bill took full custody of her." Skinner said in a sad voice.  
  
"When do I get custody of her?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Bill said that he wouldn't give you custody." Skinner said shaking his head. Mulder looked up at him as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.  
  
"But I'm her father!" Mulder said outraged.  
  
"Do you really think he'll let you have her without a fight? He blames you for the deaths of both his sisters. Do you really think he'll let you have his only niece?" Skinner said sadly.  
  
"I'll get her back. You can count on that." Mulder stated strongly.  
  
Court house August 13, 2001  
  
Today the judge would give her final verdict on who was Maya's legal guardian. Bill had not only asked to have Full custody, but to give Mulder no visitation rights. He had used every thing against Mulder. Every thing from his believes in little green men to the fact that he was in a high-risk job to his questionable psychological record. Mulder looked across the room at Bill. He had his usual smug look on his face. A lady asked them to rise as the judge entered the room. After the judge was seated the same lady told them that they may take their seats. Mulder watched as the judge shuffled through some last minute notes. She looked up at the people seated in her courtroom before she made her decision.  
  
"After careful consideration I have decided to grant full custody to Mr. Bill Scully. On the basis that Agent Mulder is in a high-risk job that expires most of his time leaving him no time for a child. I am also granting Mr. Scully's request that Agent Mulder have no visitation rights. Due to his questionable psychological record and believes." With that the judge slammed her mallet on her desk and proceeded to get up. Bill got up excitedly and walked to the back where his wife was holding Maya who was crying loudly. Mulder could not believe what had just happened. He was to stunned to move. He heard crying coming from the back of the room. He turned his head to see that Bill was holding Maya as he and his wife left the building. Once again Maya was completely covered in a blanket. Mulder could only guess what her face looked like. Mulder looked up to see Skinner had came and was walking towards him. Mulder stood up once Skinner reached him. Skinner looked up at him sadly.  
  
"I am truly sorry." He said in a sympathetic tone. Mulder just stared out the window and watched the Scully's leave in their rental car.  
  
"Some things just were not meant to be."  
  
~Finish~ 


End file.
